Story Of Love
by ChanYue
Summary: FF YEWOOK TwoShoot END Update - Yaoi. "Kembalilah padaku chagia,kumohon..." "hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks" Wookie menangis dipelukan Yesung. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Kim JongWoon/Yesung & Kim Ryeowook/Wookie**

**Support Cast : KYUMIN  
**

**YAOI,BOY X BOY**

**Typo Maafkan aku saja... Ok^^~**

**Wookie Milik Yesung, Yesung Milik Wookie. Mereka berdua Saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang boleh memisahkannya.**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. ~^^**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

**R&R OK  
**

**.**

**::::YEWOOK COUPLE::::**

**TwoShoot  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**-Story O****f L****ove-**

**.  
**

**_Saat kau mengatakan Cinta, Ku sambut dengan bahagia.  
_**

**_Senyumuku menghiasi wajahku, bahagia saat kau mengatakan itu padaku. Langsung._**

**_Bahkan aku tidak sanggup berkata selain tersenyum padamu..._**

**_Tapi, semua berakhir._**

**_Saat kau mengkhianati Cinta itu._**

**_Aku tahu hyung, semua ini bagai sebuah drama dalam sebuah naskah.  
_**

**_Aku hanya berperan sebagai pengganggu. Pihak ketiga._**

**_Kini, aku melepasmu. Melepasmu dan Cintamu._**

**_Mungkin bukan aku yang pantas menerima cinta itu._**

**_Aku salah hyung.._**

**_Aku kira kau benar-benar mencintaiku.. Seorang._**

**_Tapi..._**

**_Sudahlah hyung._**

**_Aku berhenti hyung, aku berhenti membalas Cintamu.  
_**

**_Hiduplah tanpa aku.  
_**

**_Hiduplah menghapus aku dari ingatanmu..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diluar Sungguh dingin. Namja mungil bersurai coklat merapatkan Jaketnya dan memasukan tangannya kekantung-nya. Berjalan melewati gang kecil dipinggir kota. Tempat tinggalnya sekarang diantara gang-gang kecil itu. Sebuah komplek pemukiman warga yang begitu tenang.

Nyaman, aman dan sunyi. Itu yang ingin didapatkannya untuk seterusnya. Tidak ingin kehidupannya terganggu. Biarkan hidupnya seperti itu. Dia begitu menyukainya, bahkan begitu pas untuk hidupnya sekarang.

Menjauh dari semuanya, menjauh untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lebih tenang ditempat ini.

Kakinya yang mungil bergerak cepat memasuki gang sempit itu, menelusuri gelapnya malam yang terkesan lebih mencekam.

"Ngnn.." menyipitkan matanya. Melihat sesosok yang dikenalnya cukup lama. Sahabat, yang sudah dianggap hyung terbaiknya yang selalu berada disampingnya, dulu. Sebelum dia menghilang. Kakinya berlari menghampiri sosok hyung itu, tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"H-hyung..." teriaknya cukup nyaring. Membuat namja yang berada didepannya membalikkan badannya.

"..." tersenyum sangat manis dan merentangkan tangannya. Sesuatu yang dilakukannya saat bertemu dengannya, selalu.

"AH-... Sungmin Hyung.." teriaknya kembali dan menghambur kepelukan hyung-nya tersebut. memeluknya sangat erat. Merindukan tubuh yang membuatnya merasa nyaman berada didekapannya.

Pelukan hangat yang membuatnya kembali menangis didalam dekapan tubuhnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan pelan. Menenangkan agar dirinya tidak menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu Wookie..." ucapnya pelan. Masih memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. "Uljima.." ucapnya lagi.

"H-hyung. Aku rindu. Sangat merindukanmu..Hiks!" balasnya dengan air mata berderai dipipi mulusnya.

"kau begitu cengeng Wookie-ah, cengeng sekali..." balasnya. Melepaskan perlukannya dan menatap dari atas hingga kebawah. Tersenyum kecil."kenapa dongseangku menjadi kurus begini? Jadi sangat jelek" ucapnya dengan mencubit pipi Wookie dan menghapus jejak airmatanya.

"..." mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil. Tanda bahwa dirinya sedang kesal mendapat pujian yang tidak menyenangkan.

"kenapa tinggal ditempat seperti ini, aku bahkan hampir putus asa mencarimu..." ucapnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hmm.. bukankah bagus hyung. Berarti jika aku hilang dari dunia ini. Kalian bener-benar tidak dapat menemukanku..." ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Cih-, apa yang kau katakan. Aku hampir gila karena kau pergi begitu saja. sekarang kau yang sangat merindukanku, bukan? tempat macam apa yang bisa membuatmu tidak ditemukan dikota seoul ini?" matanya menyapu sekeliling tempatnya berada. Perumahan yang begitu sepi. Bahkan jarang ada manusia yang lewat. "kau tinggal dikota mati yah Wookie..?" ucapnya dengan nada menakutkan.

"haha.. hyung, kau berlebihan.."

"kau sehatkan , Wookie? apa kau kekurangan makan. Kenapa tidak kembali?" tanya Sungmin, namja yang dianggap Hyungnya itu.

Menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluknya kembali. "bukankah kau lihat hyung, aku sangat sehat bahkan bahagia..."

"kau bohong..." tuduhnya.

"H-hyung. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu. Bukankah kau datang untuk mencariku dan merindukanku...? sekarang ceritakan bagaimana keadaanmu, hyung..."

"buruk, bahkan sangat buruk saat kau pergi meninggalkanku.." ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"haha.. aku tahu, kau begitu menyayangiku. Kau yang telat hyung. Kau Pabo, tempat ini saja kau tidak bisa menemukannya..."ucapnya dengan mengejek, Menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yakk.. KIM RYEOWOOK. Kau bilang hyungmu ini Pabo. Dongsaeng macam apa kau...!" teriaknya merenggut kesal.

"H-hyung, kalau kau marah begitu cantik. Pantas Kyuhyun begitu senang menggodamu.." jawabnya pelan. "Kyu tidak ikut kesini...?" tanyanya mencari sosok yang selalu mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun berada.

"tidak.."

"Kau sendiri hyung..?" kalau begitu kita masuk kedalam rumah saja. Lebih baik kita bicara didalam. Aku buatkan masakan untukmu. Kau lapar kan?" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Ditariknya Sungmin dan masuk kedalam rumah yang berukuran kecil. Rumah yang begitu sunyi tapi begitu tenang. "kau tinggal disini..?" tanyanya melirik sisi kanan dan kiri rumah ini.

"..." menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menarik hyungnya tersebut.

.

Nama namja mungil itu Kim Ryeowook. Tinggal di pinggir kota seoul. Menikmati dunia yang dibuatnya kini. Terkesan begitu tenang, tapi apakah dia merasa senang?

Seolah menghindar dari kehidupan. Menghidar dari kehidupan atau ada hal yang lain?

Mungkin memang menghindar..

Namja mungil yang begitu sangat manis dan imut. Begitu lincah jika dilihat dengan seksama. Postur tubuhnya yang begitu mungil sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang begitu baby face.

Sungmin menatapnya kembali, saat Wookie sibuk dengan urusan masaknya. Tangannya yang lincah memotong dan mamasukan satu persatu bahan makanan yang dibuatnya. Sungmin berjalan perlahan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding tembok dapur itu.

.

"Wookie-ah.." panggilnya memecah keheningan.

"ne..." jawab Wookie yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

"kau tidak merindukannya...?" tanya Sungmin menatap sendu. Menatap tubuh Wookie dari belakang.

"Tidak.." jawabnya cepat.

"kau bohong tahu kau bohong..." ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Wookie kali ini. Mulut bisa berbicara dan berbohong tapi hati tidak bisa berbohong.

"dia sangat terluka Wookie..."

"aku bahkan yang sangat terluka hyung.." jawabnya kembali.

"kau tahu, dia mencoba bunuh diri saat kau pergi meninggalkannya.." ucap Sungmin kembali berjalan mendekat kesamping Wookie.

"benarkah? Dia begitu bodoh rupanya. Bukankah yang terluka itu aku...? Kenapa dia yang harus mengakhiri hidup...?" jawabnya dengan pelan. Memindahkan masakannya dan menyuapai hasil masakanannya tepat ke mulut Sungmin. "bagaimana rasanya hyung, masih enak bukan...?" ucapnya tersenyum dan mengerjap imut.

"..." Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Kata itu berakhir seperti itu. Wookie enggan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Dia sudah mengatakan itu adalah akhir dari kehidupannya. Kehidupan awal akan dibukanya kembali. Dan melupakan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Story Of Love-**

.

.

"hyung, mau tidur malam ini disini?" tanya Wookie menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu dirumah itu.

"Kyu menungguku Wookie-ah. Aku harus kembali dan aku akan selalu kesini. Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" tanya Sungmin menatap Wookie yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"entahlah, hyung. Kalau aku bosan, yah aku pindah kembali. Kita main kucing-kucingan.. hehe" jawabnya dengan menunjukan dua jarinya membentuk V.

"kau menghindar Wookie..."

"aku tidak menghindar hyung. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu dalam kehidupan orang lain lagi.."

"kau bukan pengganggu, Wookie. Kau salah. Yesung ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kau terburu mengambil resiko..."

Wookie menutup kupingnya, saat nama yang enggan untuk didengarnya kembali. "jangan sebut namanya hyung. Aku sudah lelah. Biarkah aku bebas hyung. Aku sudah terlepas,aku juga sudah melepasnya..." jawab Wookie menutup kupingnya kembali dengan rapat.

"kau bahkan tidak ingin mendengar bukan, Yesung lah yang menemukanmu disini. Mungkin sekarang dia berada didepan rumah ini. Mendengar suaramu. Dia begitu menyayangimu Wookie. Kenapa kau tutup kupingmu..." ucap Sungmin sendiri.

"Hyung..." panggil Wookie. "sudah?" ucapnya tersenyum dan melepas tangannya dari kupinganya.

"sudah, aku bahkan sudah menghinamu tadi. Kau tidak dengar. Baguslah.. " jawab Sungmin cuek.

"benarkah? Kau menghinaku hyung..? apa yang kau hina untuku hyung...?" tanya Wookie penasaran dan berlari mendekat ke kursi Sungmin, duduk disamping Sungmin, mengajak sungmin bercanda dan menggelitik tubuhnya.

"yah.. jangan sentuh aku. Haha.. Geli, dongsaeng Pabo.." ucap Sungmin menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kembali.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang dan aku akan kembali lagi.." pamit Sungmin

"..." Wookie melambaikan tangannya dan memeluk Sungmin lagi malam ini. "diluar dingin hyung. Kau hati-hati diluar. Wajahmu bikin orang ingin menculikmu. Kau lihat daerah ini sepi, jadi kau hati-hati..." Wookie terkikik geli mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Setanku akan marah jika aku diculik. Bahkan mereka akan takut, jika setanku sudah berubah menjadi setan-setan yang lain..." jawab Sungmin tertawa

"Setan? Siapa yang kau katakan hyung. Kyu..? Hahaha..." Wookie menutup mulutnya menahan kotrol tawanya. "Kyu memang setanmu hyung..." ucap Wookie.

"aku antar sampai depan jalan Raya deh. Aku tak ingin kau diculik, hyung..."

Wookie terus berjalan disamping Sungmin. menceritakan hal yang didapatnya setelah setahun dia pindah ketempat ini. Membuat Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya dan antusia mendengar cerita Wookie yang begitu menyenangkan.

.

.

"Jaga Dirimu Wookie-ah.. namdongsaengku.." ucap Sungmin memeluk Wookie.

"..." Wookie hanya menganggukan kepala dan melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

"Yesung tahu tempatmu..." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Wookie menatap Sungmin dengan diam. "aku tahu hyung, dia pasti yang memberitahumu tempat ini bukan? mungkin kalau dia muncul. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin kalau aku ingin tidak ditemukan olehnya bukan dengan cara seperti ini..." jawab Wookie. "MATI! baru aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya..."

"Aku yang akan membunuh Yesung jika kau melakukan itu..." jawab Sungmin marah. "aku tidak ingin mendengar kau bicara itu. Hyung tidak akan memaafkanmu..." kata Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Wookie sendirian.

Wookie berjalan manatap langit malam ini. Menangis yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menumpahkah betapa sakit hatinya untuk kesekian kali. Merasakan dadanya terasa sesak bagai dipukul palu dengan kuat, sangat Sakit.

Menangis dan terus menangis. Hidup tidak indah seperti yang dibayangkan.

.

.

.

"Wookie-ah..." suara bariton menusuk gendang telinga Wookie. Kakinya seolah mati rasa untuk berlari atau berjalan menjauh.

"Kim Ryeowook.." panggilnya.

**DEG-**

Tangan itu melingkarkan ke pinggang mungil wookie. Memeluknya dari belakang. Menghisap wangi tubuhnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang dulu dirasakannya saat mereka bersama. Mempererat pelukannya ditengan malam yang disinari bulan.

"Wookie-ah..." desahnya pelan.

Wookie memejamkan matanya. Airmatanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi dan sekarang semakin mengalir deras keluar dari matanya yang indah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat akibat tangis dan sosok yang berada dibelakangnya, yang memeluknya erat tidak akan terlepas begitu saja,

"h-h-hy-ung.." ucap Wookie terbata

"aku begitu merindukanmu..." ucapnya pelan ditelinga Wookie.

"H-hyung, lepaskan aku..." lirih Wookie.

"Tidak akan pernah..." jawab Yesung masih memeluk Wookie dengan erat.

"Kau mau apa? Aku tak akan pernah kembali padamu..." jawab Wookie pelan sambil terisak.

"aku hanya mau kau, Kim Ryeowook.." kata Yesung membalikan tubuh Wookie menghadap padanya.

Wookie tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, saat tangan kekar itu memutar tubuhnya dan kembali memeluknya lebih dalam. Tidak memberikan celah untuk dirinya bisa lepas dari kekangan tubuh itu.

.

.

Disini sekarang mereka, rumah Wookie yang ditempatinya.

Wookie hanya diam saat tangannya ditarik Yesung masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tangan Yesung begitu kuat menggenggamnya sehingga percuma untuk dirinya meronta.

Yesung mengunci rumah itu dan melepas genggamannya ditangan Wookie.

Wookie hanya menatap datar Yesung yang berada didepannya dan menatap wajahnya. Mata Yesung begitu tajam menatap Wookie.

"..." Wookie menghempaskan badannya ke sofa miliknya dan memejamkan matanya. Ingin sekali dia berdoa agar saat matanya terbuka Yesung tidak ada dihadapannya, hanya sebuah halusinasi.

"Chagi..." panggil Yesung sayang. Tangannya meraba pipi Wookie yang sedikit tirus dan mengecup kening Wookie begitu lembut, menumpahkan kerinduannya selama setahun tidak bertemu.

Wookie membuka matanya dan mendorong dada Yesung pelan. "jangan sentuh aku hyung, aku bukan lagi milikmu yang bisa kau sentuh..." ucap Wookie menatap tajam ke Yesung.

Tuli, Yesung seakan tuli mendengar perkataan Wookie. Dia tidak pernah melepas Wookie sampai kapanpun.

"kau masih milikku..." jawab Yesung.

"TIDAK.." ucap Wookie keras. "saat aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan dengan mantanmu, dibelakangku. Kurasa aku sudah tidak menjadi kekasihmu saat hari itu..." jawab Wookie.

"..."

"kau yang membuatku tidak normal, menerima cinta dari seorang namja sepertimu..."

"..."

"tapi, akhirnya kau kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Yeojachingumu. Kau benar hyung, kau tidak salah. Mungkin kita berdua memang harus hidup normal. Kau dengan Yeoja itu, dan aku harus mencari yeoja juga bukan?.." ucap Wookie dengan suara tenang. "mari mulai hidup kita yang baru, aku sudah melepasmu. Bahkan merelakanmu..."

"tidak akan..!" jawab Yesung kesal.

"kau egois hyung.." jawab Wookie cepat.

.

"aku melihatnya,kau bergandengan tangan dengannya. Aku juga melihatmu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya.." ucap Wookie mengarahkan telunjuknya dibibir merah Yesung

"Di-d-dia..-"

"Ssss... tak usah dilanjutkan hyung, jika tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat..." ucap Wookie

.

"..." Yesung menarik nafas panjang." Dia mengatakan itu sebagai permohonan terakhirnya..."

"permohonan terakhir? Seperti dia akan mati hari itu.." jawab Wookie berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Lelah menantinya.

"dengarkan aku dulu Wookie-ah..." Yesung berjalan mengikuti Wookie yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"keluar hyung, aku lelah. Terserah kau mau apa dirumah ini, asal jangan mengangguku..." mohon Wookie membalikan badannya dan menghempaskan dirinya dikasur miliknya, memejamkan mata rapat.

"dengarkan aku.." lirih Yesung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dikasur Wookie dan terduduk dilantai. Wookie masih memejamkan matanya. Biarkan Yesung bicara dan itu dianggap dongeng tidurnya.

"..."

"Wookie-ah, dengarkan aku dulu. Buka matamu.. kumohon" ucap Yesung menggenggam tangan kecil Wookie.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tidak perlu mendengar kembali..."

**DEG-**

"..."

"Tubuhku dengan yeoja itu sangat berbeda. Dia sangat sexy, putih dan itu yang diimpikan seorang namja untuknya..." ucap Wookie membuka matanya dan menghadap Ke Yesung, airmatanya mengalir tiba-tiba, tanpa persetujuan darinya."kau mencumbu-nya, H-hiks." Wookie menangis dan mendorong tubuh Yesung, menjauh darinya.

"aku tidak melakukan itu Wookie-ah, percaya padaku.. kumohon percaya padaku..."jawab Yesung memohon, airmatanya juga mengalir menahan sakit. "aku tidak melakukannya..." "Tidak melakukannya Wookie.."

.

"KAU PEMBOHONG HYUNG... HIKSS!"

"Wookie, kumohon. Dengarkan aku..." Yesung menangkupkan tangannya dipipi Wookie

"Kau, kau, ka.. hiks, kau telah mencumbunya dan jangan pernah menyentuhku kembali, LEPAS.." teriak Wookie.

"aku tidak pernah mencumbunya, kau salah Wookie-ah, kau salah. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya selain denganmu, Wookie"

"DIAM..." teriak Wookie keras.

"percayalah padaku..."

"kau mencumbunya, kau melakukannya. Aku muak melihatmu..."ucap Wookie lirih. "kau mencumbunya hyung.. aku sangat membenci dirimu, sangat..."

"..." Yesung naik kekasur dan memeluk Wookie dengan erat di atas ranjang itu. "aku tidak melakukannya, tidak..."

"kau mencu-"

"..." Yesung menekan bibir tipis Wookie, menekannya dengan kuat agar suara Wookie tidak mengatakan hal yang sama. Dia sudah jujur mengatakan, Yesung tidak melakukan hal itu. Memang dia mencium mantannya, kerena itu hari terakhir dia bertemu dengannya. Dia pergi selamanya dari bumi ini, itu permohonan terakhirnya merasakan kehadiran Yesung saat mereka bersama. (horee, mati)

Yesung menolaknya, tapi hari itu dia tidak bisa menolak. Mantannya mengajaknya pergi ketempat kenangannya saat mereka masih bersama, meminta menggandeng tangannya dan wanita itu meminta permohonan terakhir, meminta Yesung menciumnya sebagai hadiah perpisahan darinya.

Saat itu Wookie melihatnya, Wookie membuntuti Yesung dan melihat Yesung menciumnya dengan begitu panas tepat dibibirnya dan masuk kedalam sebuah apartement. Dan pemikiran Wookie berhenti saat itu. Yesung melakukannya, Yesung mengkhianati cintanya.

"Dia telah pergi dari dunia ini, dia telah tenang disana. Aku menciumnya sebagai permintaan terakhirnya. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku tidak mengatakan padamu chagi.."

"Aku lelah hyung, aku lelah.. hiks, biarkan aku sendiri, biarkan aku, Hiks.." Wookie menangis sangat kencang, menumpahkan semuanya ditubuh Yesung. Sakit, sangat sakit.

Yesung memeluknya dengan erat, membiarkan Wookie menangis dipelukannya, membiarkan Wookie menumpahkan semuanya. Memukulnya, memakinya atau marah padanya.

"Aku lelah.."

Wookie menutup matanya dan tertidur dalam pelukan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Story Of Love-**

"Wookie..." panggil Yesung, pagi ini sosok namja itu telah hilang kembali dari hadapannya.

"kau meninggalkan aku kembali..." lirih Yesung.

Yesung berlari keluar dari rumah ini, saat dilihatnya lemari baju Wookie telah kosong.

Klik-

_**"Sungmin ah, Wookie hilang kembali.. hiks"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakk, apa-apan kau..." Ucap Wookie kesal saat segerombolan bertopeng hitam memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil saat dia kabur dari rumahnya.

"LEPAS, Aku tidak punya harta. Buat apa kau menculik aku..." ucap Wookie marah dan meronta.

"BERISIK.." jawab seorang yang bertopeng hitam itu dengan bentakan keras.

"CIH... LEPASSSSSSSS..." teriak Wookie melengking.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang..." ucapnya tersenyum manis.

"yakk, apa-apan kau hyung..." ucap Wookie kesal dan membenarkan bajunya.

"aku tahu, kau akan kabur lagi. Jadi aku menyuruh Kyu dan teman-temannya menculikmu sebelum kabur lebih jauh..." ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Kyu, pasti dia tadi yang membentakku..." jawab Wookie memperhatikan wajah bertopeng itu satu persatu. "Kau... Buka topengmu" ucap Wookie kesal

Manusia yang bertopeng itu membukanya dan tersenyum menghadap ke Wookie. "Ah, Wookie.. hallo.." ucapnya dengan tersenyum

"Kau, Kau membentakku tadi..."

"Ani!" jawab Kyu cuek. "aku hanya menyuruhmu diam. Hehe" jawabnya lagi dengan tertawa tanpa bersalah.

.

-Klik

**_"Dia disini hyung, bersamaku.."_**

.

.

.

"Yah.. apa-apan kau, hyung. Aku pergi.." jawab Wookie dengan berlari. Sayang, Kyu lebih cepet manariknya masuk dan menguncinya dirumah milik Yesung itu.

"Kau bersekongkol.. aku membencimu, aku membencimu juga hyuuuuuuungg..." teriak Wookie nyaring didalam rumah itu.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala dan acuh mendengar teriakan Wookie. Sedangkan Kyu lebih memilih duduk disamping Wookie dan mengapit tubuh Wookie disofa dengan menyandar ditubuhnya dan bermain PSP tersayangnya. "Yak, berat. Kau pikir tubuhmu ringan Kyu.. " Wookie menggerakan badannya. Sedangkan Kyu, masa bodoh dalam hal itu. "Sungmin hyung, jauhkan setanmu dari tubuhku..." Sungmin hanya mengangakat bahu dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyu. "HUWAAAA... aku semakin sasak" tariak Wookie kembali.

.

.

.

"Yesung sudah menceritakan semuanya bukan. Wanita itu telah Mati (sadis), jadi maafkan Yesung, Wookie-ah, dia menderita tanpamu..." ucap Sungmin.

"dia hampir saja menyusul mantan-nya gara2 mu Wookie, dia memakan obat tidur limabelas butir. Aku tidak habis pikir, apa dia melihat permen saat memakan itu..." ucap Kyu juga. "dia tersadar dua hari kemudian, dan menangis seperti anak kecil. Merepotkan.." ucap Kyu kesal.

"siapa yang kau katakan...? aku tidak kenal sepertinya.." jawab Wookie menutup kupingnya kembali.

"DIA-" ucap Kyu. "itu orangnya, hyungku yang paling bodoh..." tunjuknya melihat Yesung masuk kedalam rumah dengan berlari.

.

.

"beri aku kesempatan.." ucap Yesung bersimpuh dihadapan Wookie.

"tidak..." Wookie menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan ketaman dibelakang rumah Yesung. Mengambil selang dan menyiram kembang-kembang itu yang tampak layu, sejak ditinggal setahun yang lalu olehnya. "hmm.. kau mau mati juga, tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu mati cantik. Aku akan merawatmu kembali, mekarlah kembali.." ucap wookie menatap bunga-bunga dalam pot itu yang nampak tidak terurus.

Yesung mengikutinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya dipunggung Wookie. Sedangkan Wookie seperti tidak terusik dalam kegiatan Yesung dibelakangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh.." ucap Yesung masih memeluk Wookie yang sedang sibuk menyiram bunga-bunga itu dengan semangat.

"..." Wookie menyiram air ke tubuh Yesung dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Yesung hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum memandang Wookie.

"beri aku kesempatan Wookie..." teriak Yesung lagi.

"..." Wookie membalikan badannya dan menggerakan telunjuk tangannya ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

* * *

**R&R  
Thanks  
**

**YeWook Love ^^  
**

**Chan  
**

**Follow me : KimChan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Kim JongWoon/Yesung & Kim Ryeowook/Wookie**

**Support Cast : KYUMIN  
**

**YAOI,BOY X BOY**

**Typo Maafkan aku saja... Ok^^~**

**Wookie Milik Yesung, Yesung Milik Wookie. Mereka berdua Saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang boleh memisahkannya.**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. ~^^**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

**R&R OK  
**

**.**

**::::YEWOOK COUPLE::::**

**TwoShoot  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**-Story O****f L****ove (End)-**

* * *

Sebelumnya...

.

.

"tidak..." Wookie menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan ketaman dibelakang rumah Yesung. Mengambil selang dan menyiram kembang-kembang itu yang tampak layu, sejak ditinggal setahun yang lalu olehnya. "hmm.. kau mau mati juga, tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu mati cantik. Aku akan merawatmu kembali, mekarlah kembali.." ucap wookie menatap bunga-bunga dalam pot itu yang nampak tidak terurus.

Yesung mengikutinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya dipunggung Wookie. Sedangkan Wookie seperti tidak terusik dalam kegiatan Yesung dibelakangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh.." ucap Yesung masih memeluk Wookie yang sedang sibuk menyiram bunga-bunga itu dengan semangat.

"..." Wookie menyiram air ke tubuh Yesung dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Yesung hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum memandang Wookie.

"beri aku kesempatan Wookie..." teriak Yesung lagi.

"..." Wookie membalikan badannya dan menggerakan telunjuk tangannya ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak jawabannya.

.

.

.

"

-**Story Of Love-**

.

.

"hyung, aku bosan. Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Beri aku perkerjaan atau aku akan pergi lagi..." rengek Wookie menelepon Sungmin pagi ini. Sudah seminggu dia hanya berdiam diri dirumah, tidak bisa kabur. Kerena rumah Yesung bagai penjara untuknya, dan lagi Kyu juga mengawasinya. "ini setanmu tidak bekerja, kenapa selalu mengikutiku.." ucap Wookie kembali, sedangkan Kyu melepaskan jas dan dasinya dan sibuk bermain PSP-nya kembali.

"haha.. dia sedang cuti, jadi dia berinisiatif menjagamu.." jawab Sungmin. "kau mau bekerja? datanglah kekantor. Ada pekerjaan khusus untukmu dan ajak Kyu ikut.." perintah Sungmin.

Wookie manarik kerah Kyu dan menyuruh Kyu menjadi supirnya, mengantarnya ke kantor Sungmin dan juga perusahaan milik Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendorong Wookie masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, Wookie tahu pasti itu ruangan siapa dan itu pasti ruangan Yesung, pemilik utama Perusahaan Yesung Style. Wookie hampir ingin kabur saat Sungmin mendorongnya masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan Yesung.

"AKHHH..." teriak Wookie refleks saat Sungmin menutup pintunya dan hanya ada Yesung dan Wookie diruangan itu.

Sejak Wookie tinggal dirumah Yesung,Wookie sama sekali tidak berniat berbicara pada Yesung. Hanya Yesung yang berbicara padanya, meminta agar Wookie kembali padanya. Tapi Wookie tetap diam saja.

"hmm.." Yesung menyipitkan matanya dan membuka hpnya yang bergetar sebelum menghampiri Wookie didalam ruangannya.

* * *

**_From : Lee Sungmin_**

**_dia bilang ingin bekerja, jadikan saja dia asisten pribadimu hyung. Pecat saja Kyu jadi asistenmu, dan biarkan Kyu bekerja bersamaku... ^^ hehe_**

* * *

"..." Wookie membuka knop pintu ruangan Yesung dengan paksa, tapi pintu itu ternyata dikunci dari luar.

"kau tidak bisa keluar rupanya.." ucap Yesung.

"bisa, asalkan pintu ini terbuka.." jawab Wookie cuek.

"kenapa masih membenciku chagia..." lirih Yesung.

Yesung menarik Wookie untuk duduk diruangannya. Wookie hanya menatap Yesung dalam diam.

"bagaimana cara aku dimaafkan olehmu chagia..." kata Yesung penuh permohonan.

"kau pikirkan saja sendiri..." jawab Wookie.

"sampai kapan kau seperti ini padaku..."

"Sampai aku bosan.." jawabnya lagi.

Yesung tersenyum menatap Wookie yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan darinya, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya diam dan enggan untuk menjawab.

"Aku sangat bodoh-"

"memang..." jawab Wookie sebelum Yesung melanjutkan kata-katanya, sedangkan Yesung menahan tawa melihat tingkah Wookie yang terlihat kesal padanya.

"kau sangat cantik pagi ini..."

"aku namja, dan kau bodoh hyung..." jawab Wookie sambil menyapu pandangan di ruangan Yesung dan tertuju pada benda yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. Lukisan Wookie dan Yesung yang tidak menggunakan baju hanya berbalut kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya, Wookie terbelalak kaget dan kemudian mengalihkan matanya kembali.

Dan Lukisan yang dibuat oleh Yesung untuknya dengan tangannya sendiri yang masih setia diruangan itu. Wookie yang tersenyum di lukisan itu, sangat manis. Wookie hanya manggut-manggut seperti sedang berbicara, padahal dirinya hanya sedang melihat isi ruangan.

"kau sedang memperhatikan apa, kenapa tidak melihat diriku..?" tanya Yesung.

"hmm.. " Wookie menatap Yesung kembali, hanya menatap tanpa tersenyum.

"berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu kembali, dan tetaplah bersamaku jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon..."

"hmm..."

"Kumohon Wookie-ah, jangan buat aku tersiksa.."

"Hyung, aku tidak memukulku. Kenapa kau tersiksa...?" jawab Wookie menghentakan kaki mungilnya dilantai berwarna putih itu.

"Cintai aku kembali..."

"nngg..."Wookie seolah berfikir keras.

"kembali padaku..."

"aku sudah kembali sejak Sungmin hyung dan Kyu menculikku dan aku juga tidak bisa kabur..." jawab Wookie polos.

"Aku begitu merindukan tubuhmu..."

"HAH-, Apa yang kau katakan hyung...?" tanya Wookie manatap tajam Yesung.

"aku merindukan dirimu..."

"Ouh..." jawab Wookie. Yesung tersenyum senang.

"jadi chagi memberiku kesempatan kan...?"

"menurutmu..?"

"hmm..."

"..."

Wookie terus menatap Yesung yang sedang berfikir. Ada guratan Senyum dibibir Yesung kemudian dia kembali berbicara dengan cepat.

.

"Wookie-ah..."

"ne..."

"Wookie-ah.."

"ne.."

"Wookie-ah..."

"ne hyung..."

"kau merindukanku.."

"tidak.."

"kau sayang padaku.."

"entahlah..."

"kau menginginkanku.."

"tidak.."

"kau tidak merindukanku, tidak sayang padaku dan tidak menginginkanku.."

"benar..."

"berarti sebenarnya kau masih mencintaiku.." ucap Yesung cepat

"Ne-,ah.." ucap Wookie kaget, setelah mencerna kata-kata Yesung.

Yesung menarik tubuh Wookie kepelukannya.

.

**CUP~**

Yesung cepat mencium bibir Wookie dengan lembut saat Wookie menjawab pertanyaannya, Memisahkan jarak diantara mereka. Wookie menyerah, memejamkan matanya kali ini. Yesung benar, Wookie masih mencintai Yesung sampai saat ini.

Buat apa dia merindukan Yesung, Yesung sudah berada didekatnya, buat apa mengatakan sayang pada Yesung. Kerena dia sangat-sangat menyayangin Yesung, buat apa menginginkan Yesung, kerena yang dibutuhkannya dalah Yesung untuk selamanya.

"curang.." ucap Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.. "Omo.." ucap Wookie kaget saat darah segar keluar dari hidung Yesung. "Yesung hyung.." ucap Wookie, saat Yesung sibuk menghapus darah segar itu dengan telapak tangannya dan tidak mendengar panggilannya.

"..."

"Yesung hyung, yahh.. kenapa begini?" tanya Wookie panik saat Yesung terus menghapus darah segar itu. "hyung..." Wookie menarik tangan Yesung, dan tangan Wookie mengambil sapu tangan dikantungnya dan menghapusnya dengan lembut. mengangkat wajah Yesung menghadap keatas.

Yesung menjatuhnya tubuhnya. kaget. Wookie langsung memeluk Yesung dan menangis. "Yesung hyung, Kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku...Hiks" Wookie menangis memeluk Yesung dan mengambil Hpnya.

* * *

**_"Sungmin hyung, hiks.. Yesung hyung. Dia kenapa. Hyung, hiks.. cepat kemari..." ucap Wookie menelepon sungmin dengan menangis dipelukan Yesung._**

* * *

Yesung masih tak bergeming dipelukan Wookie.

Kyu dan Sungmin masuk berlari kedalam ruangan dan merebahkan tubuh Yesung dan mengendurkan dasinya.

Wookie terus menangis dan terus memanggil nama Yesung.

"dia lupa meminum obatnya Kyu..?" tanya Sungmin menatap khawatir.

Kyu menganggukan kepala, berlari ke arah meja Yesung dan mengambil obat di laci Yesung.

"tenang lah Wookie, kau berisik.." bentak Kyu.

"Huweeeee... Yesung hyung, Hiks.. bangun.." Wookie semakin menangis memanggil nama Yesung, terlebih lagi Kyu membentaknya, padahal dirinya sedang panik ditempat ini.

Badan Yesung menggeliat saat Kyu memberikan sesuatu agar Yesung sadar. Yesung membuka matanya dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. "ah.. mian, aku pingsan yah..!" ucapnya dan langsung duduk memejamkan mata, pusing menerpanya.

"Huweee.. hyung bangun akhirnya.." ucap Wookie dengan menghapus airmatanya.

Kerena mendengar tangisan yang kekasihnya, Yesung membuka matanya dan tersenyum menarik Wookie dalam pelukannya. "Mian, chagi~. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku pingsan.. hehe, sudah jangan menangis..." ucap Yesung menenangkan Wookie dipelukannya dan mengelus rambut Wookie dengan lembut.

"aku kira hyung mati... hiks"

"Yah, kau mendoakan aku mati yah.." ucap Yesung bersedih.

"habisnya, setelah menciumku, hiks..hyung tidak mendengar panggilanku.. hiks" ucap Wookie sambil menangis terisak.

.

"Kiss..?" ucap KyuMin bersamaan, kaget.

"kissssss..? aku menciummu, berarti Chagi menerimaku..?" tanya Yesung lupa kalau dia mencium Wookie sebelum dia pingsan.

"H-hyung, hyung kau lupa,..?" tanya Wookie bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Yesung ikutan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "aku ingat saat aku menarik tubuhmu, tapi aku kira aku tidak sempat menciummu.. tubuhku saat itu ringan sekali rasanya. Jadi aku tidak terfokus. Gomawo chagi, gomawo sudah menerimaku.."

"pabo..." ucap Wookie kesal.

"k-kalian berciuman?" tanya Sungmin ulang.

"tidak.." jawab Wookie dengan kesal.

Yesung kembali memeluk Wookie dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Wookie untuk bersandar. Berakhir sudah penantian dia selama ini, Wookie menerima dia kembali. Bahagianya Yesung saat ini.

"Kyu.." panggil Wookie khawatir. "Yesung hyung kenapa? Kenapa dia begini..?" tanya Wookie dengan wajah bersedih.

"Ck-, dia bodoh. Sudah kubilang kan. Dia meminum obat tidur lima belas butir dan efeknya, paru-parunya dan lambungnya terluka. Dia harus meminum obat jika ingin sembuh. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu jadi obat ini dilupakannya... karena luka itu, bisa membuat tubuhnya melemah dan darah bisa saja keluar dari hidungnya tanpa disadarinya, bisa juga dari mulutnya jika dia terlalu lelah, tidak mau makan dan tidak beristirahat..." Kyu menyerahkan obat itu ketangan Wookie. Wookie membacanya dan membuka obat-obat itu yang masih banyak terdapat didalam tabung putih.

"hyung. Kau bodoh sekali. Lambung terluka dan sekarang kau tidak meminum obatmu. Sekarang cepat minum obatmu.." perintah Wookie mengendurkan pelukan Yesung padanya. Yesung menatap sendu dan tersenyum kecil.

"aku tidak mau. Aku mau minum obat asalkan dari mulutmu.." ucap Yesung dengan tatapan lemas.

"HAH.." teriak Wookie kaget.

"kita keluar Kyu..." Sungmin tanpa berfikir menarik Kyu keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

"cepat minum obatmu, atau aku benar-benar akan pergi dan meninggalkanmu lagi..." ucap Wookie mengambil satu butir obat dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Yesung.

"aku mau dengan mulutmu.." ucap Yesung bersikeras.

"kau mau minum atau tidak.." ucap Wookie kesal.

"terserah kalau kau tidak mau memberikan mulutmu, biarkan saja aku mati.." ucap Yesung dan merebahkan kepalanya kembali ke Sofa. Wookie merenggut kesal dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku pergi..." ucap Wookie kesal.

"terserahmu..." jawab Yesung pelan, keringat ditubuhnya semakin banyak. Seharusnya dia tidak lupa dengan obat itu, obat itu membantu tubuhnya agar tetap kuat dan menyembuhkan lambung dan paru-parunya. "Huek.." Yesung menutup mulutnya, rasanya sungguh mual mulutnya. Dia belum sarapan dan obat itu belum disentuhnya.

Wookie menghentakan kakinya kuat-kuat dan membalikan tubuhnya. Dia tidak mungkin tega melihat Yesung yang tertidur dan tidak ingin menyentuh obatnya tanpa mulutnya. kebiasaan Yesung saat sakit, dia akan minum obat asalkan Wookie memberikannya langsung dengan mulutnya.

sebelum-sebelumnya bukankah Wookie tidak ada disampingnya? bisa minum obat sendiri bukan? Yesung mulai manja padanya.

"ARGHTTT.." teriak Wookie kesal. Yesung tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, kerena Wookie tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia tahu Wookie sangat mencintainya.

"Bangun..." teriak Wookie. Yesung membuka matanya dan manatap sayu. Wookie menarik Yesung dan memeluknya.

"Please hyung, jangan buat aku takut seperti ini. kau kenapa mempermainkan kesehatanmu, kenapa bodoh melakukan hal itu!" Ucap Wookie menangis. "Ok, minum obat seperti biasa, kau puas kan?" ucap Wookie kesal sambil mengambil obat Yesung dan membukanya.

Yesung menganggukan kepala dan mencium kening Wookie terlebih dahulu.

"Aaaa.." Wookie menyuruh Yesung membuka mulutnya dan memasukan obat dalam mulut Yesung. Wookie meminum air dan memasukan air itu kedalam mulut Yesung agar obat itu terdorong kedalam tenggorokan Yesung. Wookie dan Yesung memejamkan mata merasakan hal itu yang sudah lama tidak pernah dilakukannya setelah mereka berpisah.

"sudah cukup airnya..?" tanya Wookie

"Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Wookie meminum air kembali memasukan air itu ke mulut Yesung.

Bukankan ini seperti mencium?

"saranghae.." ucap Yesung pelan ditelinga Wookie dan mengecupnya lembut.

"huh.." kesal Wookie.

"Saranghae chagi, mianhae.."

Wookie memeluk Yesung dan mencium Yesung tepat dibibir merah Yesung. "jangan pernah melakukannya kembali hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau menyentuh oranglain. Kau hanya milikku...Hiks!" ucap Wookie menghapus airmatanya.

Yesung menganggukan kepala. "saranghae, Chagia.." ucap Yesung mencium pipi chuby Wookie.

"nado, nado saranghae.." jawab Wookie dan memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(END)**

* * *

**R&R  
Thanks  
**

**YeWook Love ^^  
**

******Follow me : Kimchan298**  


* * *

******Mianhae ga balas review. terimakasih sebelumnya. ^^  
**

******Akhir-akhir ini FFn sepi ya? dan FF YeWook aku berjudul Memories ternyata ikut kena hapus oleh admin.  
**

******Apa perlu re-post ulang?  
**

* * *

******FB : Kim Chan  
**

******Jika kalian ingin berteman dengan aku, Add yah (tp message dl, coz malas dpt penyusup yg bukan pencinta YeWook / Kyumin, apalagi Crack Pair.. aku fokus share FF di Note FB aja deh! :)  
**

******_Sekian_  
**

******Kalau ingin bertanya Inbox ffn/fb aja.. Sekian ^^  
**


End file.
